Falling Away With You
by x. E. Lawliet .x
Summary: Una serie de recuerdos de san valentín que perduran hasta el final... Sí, no soy buena resumiendo.


**Aclaraciones**

- Spoiler!! Si no terminaste la serie o el manga ni lo leas (a menos que quieras spoilarte la serie).

- Los flashes backs están narrados desde el punto de vista del dueño del flash back.

- Lo que está entre '>' son los pensamientos del que narra el flash back, o fuera del flash back, del que esté viviendo el momento.

-Lo que está al lado del nombre del que recuerda, es la fecha donde vive ese momento y lo que está debajo de la palabra "Flash Back" es la fecha del suceso que está recordando.

**FALLING AWAY WITH YOU**** – 14/2/10**

NEAR – 14/2/10

14/2/04

--Pensé mientras armaba mi rompecabezas. -

MELLO – 26/1/10

14/2/04

-_Hoy es 14/2_ –Me dije mientras mordía una barra de chocolate –_Near… Un día como hoy llegaste a mi mente, odio este día más que a nada por eso, pero, ¿te odio a ti?_

-_¡Maldición! _–Grité mientras bajaba las escaleras -_¿Qué me está pasando? Eres mi rival, no debo sentir hacia ti algo que no sea odio… no debo._

--Pensé mientras me dirigía hacia el patio lentamente -

-_¿Huh? ¿Qué rayos es esto? _–Me pregunté mientras notaba algo brillante en los arbustos –_Un anillo, es lindo_ –Lo recogí y vi que tenía algo grabado por dentro -_¿Qué dice? "N… Nate…" Near…_

--Pensé mientras lo ponía en mi bolsillo –_Lo conservaré como recordatorio de que debo odiarte…_

NEAR – 14/2/10

14/2/04

-_Hoy__ mi cuerpo sintió un dolor enorme_>> -Pensé mientras caminaba hacia el patio -_Pero no se compara al dolor que mi alma siente… Fui un idiota al creer que estabas ahí para rescatarme, sólo te quedaste ahí parado, viendo… Pero no te odié, jamás te odiaría. Al único que odio es a mi mismo. Me odio por ser la única persona que te hace hervir la sangre, aquella a la cual le dedicas todas tus miradas de odio y rencor. Aunque ese día no pensé solamente en ti, pensé en encontrar lo único que me ataba a mi pasado. >>_

MELLO – 26/1/10

14/2/04

--Pensé mientras nos cruzábamos en ese jardín. Tu cuerpo tenía muchas heridas. Sabía lo que estabas buscando. Tú simplemente me miraste, con esos ojos tan inexpresivos. –_Jugaré contigo _–Murmuré mientras me alejaba –_Veré que tan capaz eres de recuperar algo tuyo._

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación –-Pensé, y me quedé ahí largo rato; hasta que algo desvió mi atención –_Llueve_ –Me dije mientras me apartaba de la ventana. –_Near entrará a la casa, vaya, se acabó la diversión, me voy a la biblioteca._

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía en la biblioteca -_Son las 10:30_>> -Pensé -_La tormenta es cada vez peor_>> -Caminé hasta mi habitación y no supe por qué pero algo dentro mío me hizo mirar por la ventana, sólo para ver que seguías ahí, estabas sentado, tu cuerpo herido y cansado estaba totalmente empapado. No sé por qué, pero corrí tan rápido como pude hacia fuera y te vi. En ese momento volteaste a mí.

-_Mello_ –Murmuraste _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

-_Hace horas que estás aquí_ –Te contesté sonrojado –_Llueve mucho._

-_Estoy buscando algo que unos chicos me arrojaron_ –Contestaste bajando la mirada.

-_¿Chicos?_ –Te pregunté pensando que no me habías visto.

-_Los que me golpearon mientras tú mirabas._ –Contestaste mirándome a los ojos. En ese momento me odie más que nunca, jamás pensé que me hubieras visto.

-_Yo…_ -No sabía qué decirte.

-_No tienes que decir nada Mello_ –Dijiste retomando tu búsqueda –_Si estuviera en tu lugar y te odiara, quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo._

-_Near…_ -Dije intentando salir de esa conversación. –_Volvamos, llueve demasiado._

-_No, tengo que encontrarlo._ –Contestaste.

-_¡Near!_ –Te grité y te tomé de la cintura fuertemente, aunque sabía que te dolía, sólo te tratabas de soltar pero jamás oí ni un sonido de ti, ni un gemido… nada. Hasta que te jalé desde atrás y caímos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuviste que caer sobre mí?

-_Mello…_ -Me dijiste, y luego me besaste…

Tus labios estaban tibios esa noche, tan suaves, tan húmedos, no pude apartarte... no quise hacerlo. Tan solo abrí un poco mi boca para dejar que tu lengua juegue con la mía, extasiándome. Tus caricias tan suaves anulaban todo el frío de las gotas de lluvia. Luego nos abrazamos, permaneciste un rato sobre mi, me sentí… completo.

-_Near ¿A dónde vas?_ –Te pregunté mientras te ibas de mí.

-_Quie... Quiero encontrarlo, yo…_ -Me dijiste, ni siquiera pudiste levantarte, solo caíste desmayado en mis brazos…

-_Near…_ -Te llamé mientras estabas en la cama, no tuve el valor de esperar a que despertaras, sólo puse el anillo en tu dedo y me fui.

___ back>>_

_-__Near… __¿Por qué estoy pensando en ti ahora? Ah, claro, nunca dejé de pensar en ti, ¿por qué debería olvidarte ahora? ¿Por qué no pensarte en mi lecho de muerte? Near… aunque sé que no lo escucharás, y que es tarde para cambiar… __**ljubim te…**_

_NEAR – 14/2/10_

_-__Ya estoy aquí, recordando toda nuestra vida. Hubiera deseado que fuera diferente. El viento en mi cara… Este lugar es muy alto… Mello… ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué moriste? Ese día sentí que yo moría. Perdí la pieza que completaba mi rompecabezas. Lo único que me quedaba para seguir era capturar a Kira. Y ya está. Kira se ha ido. ¿Qué me ata a estar sin ti ahora? Eso es lo que vine a buscar. Estoy a un paso de estar contigo una eternidad, pero aún tengo miedo, ¿realmente estaremos juntos así? Dame una señal…_>> -En ese momento el viento se hace tan fuerte, que hace que el anillo de Near, que le queda flojo, caiga al vacío.

_15/2/04_

_-__Mhhh… ahh… __¿Mello?_ –Pregunté mientras despertaba.

_-__No, soy Roger. Mello te trajo anoche_ –Me dijo Roger mientras me daba el desayuno –_Vino hace un rato pero no quiso despertarte._

_-__Ahhh…_ -Miré mi mano y noté que tenía puesto el anillo que buscaba –Gracias por encontrarlo Roger.

_-__Jajaja, no fui yo_ –Dijo el viejo –_Fue Mello, él te lo puso._

_-__Mello…_ -Mire por la ventana y ahí estabas. Te encontrabas de espaldas a la habitación, jugando con unos aviones de papel.

_-__¿Estarías recordando nuestro primer beso? ¿O todo lo ocurrido anoche? O simplemente… ¿Querías olvidarlo? Nunca pude saber lo que pensabas realmente de esto Mello, aunque siempre quise saberlo… Pero de todas maneras, fue tan lindo… Hasta que…_

___-¿Qué pasa Roger?_ –Preguntaste

_-__L ha muerto_ –Dijo el viejo con un rostro lleno de dolor.

___-¿Se lo ha cargado Kira?_ –Dijiste con emociones entre sorprendido, enojado, triste…

_-__Eso parece_ –Respondió el viejo.

_-__Y entre Near y yo ¿A quien escogió?_ –Preguntaste… ¿Qué acaso eso era lo único que te importaba? ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde estaba yo en tu corazón?

_-__No tuvo tiempo de elegir. Near, Mello, saben que pueden trabajar juntos…_ -Sugirió Roger

_-__Sí, ¿por qué no? > _-Respondí

_-__¡NO! _–Tuviste que responder. –_Near es el verdadero sucesor de L. ¡Dejo la institución! Ya casi cumplo los 15 años._

_-__Mello_ –Te dije mientras abrías la puerta de la institución en esa noche tan lluviosa, lluviosa como aquel san Valentín.

_-__Near_ –Dijiste, tu mirada de tristeza, mezclada con odio y enojo, me hizo bajar la mirada.

___-¿Por qué?_ –Te pregunté –_Mhh…_ -No pude decir una palabra más, me tomaste de la barbilla y me besaste, me abrazaste, tan intensamente que no podía respirar, luego te fuiste sin decirme nada, y cerraste esa puerta, en esa noche tan lluviosa.

___-Adios Mello_

_…__**Ese día perdí la mitad de mi rompecabezas, pero ahora lo encontraré…**_

_FIN_

_**Comentarios**_

_spoiler_

_- Según leí que dice el tomo 13 HTR, Mello es esloveno de padre alemán y madre eslovena, por eso se me ocurrió lo de "Te amo" (ljubim te) en esloveno, quizás porque es algo que Near no entendería estando allí (porque no sabe esloveno)._

_- Sobre el anillo, se me ocurrió lo de que Near perdía el anillo, más como excusa que otra cosa. No enfatizo en él como quizás debería (y además sino no me alcanzaban las hojas para hacer una explicación del anillo), pero lo considero importante aún así por el simple hecho de que Mello dijo "Lo conservaré como recordatorio de que debo odiarte", pero sin embargo no se lo quedó, eso hace pensar (por lo menos a mi), de que se olvidó de que debía odiarlo y simplemente terminó amándolo._

_- ¿Por qué Mello le dijo "Te amo" y Near simplemente dijo "Feliz san Valentín"? Bueno, eso me lo pregunté a mi misma antes de escribirlo, la verdad no sabía si hacer que los dos lo dijeran o ninguno, o sólo uno, pero luego leí que decía en el HTR que Mello era de los de la Wammy's House, el que tenía el corazón más noble (sí, siempre leo artículos o cosas sobre este tomo, pero lo tengo en ponja y no entiendo nada T.T), entonces pensé ¿Por qué el corazón más noble de la Wammy's House no puede decir una frase como "Te amo"? Así que decidí que fuera Mello quien lo dijera, esto lo comento porque al leerlo sentí que esa parte de la historia modificaba un poco la personalidad de Mello que conocemos._

_- Sobre el título, encontré un AMV una vez de una canción de un grupo que se llama Muse, la canción se llamaba "Toughts of a dying atheist", me fascinó tanto que bajé el disco de la banda que tenía ese tema, en ese disco encontré un tema lento muy lindo el cual se llamaba "Falling away with you", me encantó desde que lo escuché y decidí que el titulo de mi primer Fic MelloxNear se llamara así._

_- Sobre lo que acabo de escribir, no estoy segura de si lo que acabo de decir del tomo13 HTR es cierto, pero lo he visto en bastantes páginas web, así que asumo que es real (o sea está en el tomo) jeje._


End file.
